Death, not so bad
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: A one shot of Buffy and Angel thoughts. Very sad stuff. Contains Character's death.


**Death, not so bad**

Disclaimer: I own Buffy and Angel, do not believe Joss Whedon, he is evil….in my own little world. But in the real world, nope don't own them, nothing at all.

Author Note1: I've set this after Buffy andAngel series timeline so...

Author Note2: This was originally in Ghost Touch but I decided to put it on it's own cause I didn't want to delete it as I liked it on it's own. I'm I still working on a plot for Ghost Touch.

* * *

**__**

**_The winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
to long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go_**

* * *

**~*Angel's POV*~**

How long has it been since I last danced with you?

How long has it been since I last kiss you?

How long has it been since I made love to you?

How long has it been?

I don't know, for me the years have always seemed to blur, time is quick for an immortal.

But I know you were there, and I have place there with you.

But now...

Your gone.

The tears seem to never end as I walk to your grave.

Human life was a fragile thing, even for a slayer.

The times you brushed off a fight... I almost forget you were human, not mortal but like me.

Eternal.

But that's a lie.

I heard what happen to you. Willow told me. We were just talking days ago, but your gone. Buried in my city.

Los Angeles

You were called here. To be the slayer and to where I first started to love you.

Funny, how the places in our hearts seem to haunt us.

I don't want to be haunted.

I don't want to be alone in this world.

Not with out you by my side.

Buffy.

And I pull out the wooden stake.

* * *

**_So it's better this way, I said  
having seen this place before  
where everything we say and do  
hurts us all the more  
its just that we stayed, too long  
in the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*Buffy POV*~**

It wasn't meant to be this way.

My blood.

Gone.

The vampire and I fought, but he won and my blood was his to claim. Like I was nothing.

I didn't leave though.

Still here. Walking around. Just existing.

Me and death, never got along with each other.

I saw you lover, you cried over my grave. The moon was shining on your face and you were beautiful, even through the tears of sorrow that held you face.

"Don't cry Angel" I said, but you didn't hear me. Nobody could hear the dead. Not even my best friend, Willow.

I saw you pull out a wooden stake, you were going to kill yourself. I wept at the thought you still wanted to be with me, that you would die for me but that couldn't be. You still had your destiny to fulfil, even though I won't be there to see it happen with yout. You lift the stake up high and closed those soulful eyes, the most adoring dark choclate eyes I've ever seen. The stake comes down.

"DON'T" I shouted and you stop right were your beautiful heart is, you sense the chill in the wind. My pain.

You can feel me near and you knew I didn't want you to die, you still had to live. For me.

You get up.

You look around and straight through me, how that hurt that you couldn't see me.

I try to touch you, but I couldn't feel you nor can you feel me. Don't worry lover, I remember the texture of your skin, your body. That night we moved love, was a memory I still treasure even after the pain your other half gave me, I still dreamed it. But why can I remember you making love to me and you were human? Your heartbeat thrumming against my own?

Oh.

I will never forget...

You took my memory away for the day that never happened, just to protect me, to save me. Always true to your name, my angel. I smile at that but that smile fades as you begin to leave my grave.

But before you go you say softly so sweetly "I love you"

You walk away, you were always the one that walks away first. Why?

You never like to see me cry. Don't worry lover, I won't. You didn't dissolve into ashes, just to be with me. You knew I didn't want that, I wanted to see you live and so you did.

And then I think, as I drifted back to the place I was killed. _Death, not so bad_**_._**

* * *

**_If all of the strength_**  
**_and all of the courage_**  
**_come and lift me from this place_**  
**_I know I could love you much better than this_**  
**_full of grace_**  
**_full of grace_**  
**_my love_**

~ Sarah Mclachlan

* * *

Well there you go, sad, sorrowful and makes you cry. Where's the tissues?


End file.
